1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a surveillance system and a method of controlling the surveillance system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, more and more cameras have been installed indoors, outdoors, or on the roads for various purposes such as crime prevention, security, and shop management. Such cameras are connected to one another via wires or wirelessly to function as network cameras.
Also, a manager who manages spaces where the cameras are installed may access the cameras via a personal computer to monitor remote spaces such as buildings or shops.
A beacon terminal, among near field communication devices according to the related art, measures distances between beacon terminals to identify a location of a person who carries around a beacon terminal, but may not identify a circumstance that the person who carries around the beacon terminal encounters.